A Laced Demon
by kurokero22
Summary: 18 year old Lacy Hopkins and best friend Kathy Windehart encounter a full on adventure including, demons, flying, intense fights, and most of all perversion when demon Claude Faustus pulls Lacy and Kathy out of the human world into the Kuroshitsuji world in order to take Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Rated Teen for cursing and perverted behavior.


**OH GOD. LIKE, I JUST ABANDONED YOU ALL FOR LIKE, OVER 9000 MONTHS. JESUS CHRIST. WHY. I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER. *Hides behind couch* **

**I'm sorry about the caps lock rant. **

**I'm sorry about leaving for a long time and not alerting you guys. **

**I'm sorry for saying I'm sorry so much.**

**Hey guys... I HAVE A NEW STORY FOR YOU! I wrote it way before I started the whole Luna thing *cringe* and I modified it! It has a bunch of plot twists and stuff, and comedy and stuff, and other kinds of stuff. :T**

**Too much stuff.. Anyway, I don't own Black Butler, the amazing Yana Toboso does! **

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

_Today is a special day, Lacy._

_You're finally going to be a demon and help me fetch.. his soul.._

_Be ready for this.._

_"_Would you just wake up already?!" Lacy gasped as her best friend, Kathy, stood over her bed and shouted at her. "Jesus Christ, Kathy.." Lacy yawned as she sat up.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday." Kathy replied.

"Goodnight." Lacy spoke as she buried her head under the soft covers of her bed.

"Oh no you don't. You better not play this game. Do you remember when you promised me that you would let me go to the local science fair today?" The blonde asked with an annoyed look on her face. "Well.. I spaced out.. Besides, it's a Saturday! Come on!" Lacy said, looking at the floor with a lazy look.

"No." Kathy pushed up her glasses and adjusted her messenger bag. "Ten minutes. I'll be waiting with coffee in the living room." She said as she walked out of the door. Lacy heaved a sigh as she shuffled over to the bathroom. "Tell me to get ready in ten minutes. I'll show her in ten minutes." Lacy grumbled as she ran the hairbrush through her knotty hair. "I heard that!" Kathy called from the other room. "Shut up, would you?" The nineteen year old shouted.

"..Wonderful feelings, wonderful day.." Lacy softly sang as she brushed out her straight, brown hair. She sighed as she grabbed her backpack from her bed and slipped it on her shoulders. _What was with that dream last night? _Lacy asked herself as she shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "The Grell shirt again?" Kathy asked as she kept pressing the small button on the T.V remote, changing channels every few seconds while taking sips of coffee. "Don't judge." Lacy replied.

"So, how did you sleep? Still having these fantasies about _Sebastian?" _Lacy stuck out her tounge and poured coffee into her cup. "Not recently," Lacy chucked as she took a seat next to Kathy. "But I did have this really fucked up dream. Like, some voice told me that I was a demon-or was going to be. I mean, what's with that?" Kathy narrowed her eyes. "Some voice said that you were a demon? How odd.. I haven't the slightest of what Black Butler is about, except for the fact that demons are involved in it. Maybe you've been watching it too much." Kathy suggested as Lacy crossed her arms. "Hey- I know that this wasn't any normal dream I've had... It was just.." Her voice trailed off as she held her head in her hands. "My head hurts just thinking about it."

"Do you need medicine?" Kathy asked worriedly. Lacy shook her head. "I just feel off.." She replied as she slowly got up. "God, I feel dizzy.." Lacy said as Kathy caught her from behind, preventing her from falling. "Lacy, stay here. I'm getting some pills." Kathy ushered her to the large couch and handed her a pillow. "Kathy..?" Lacy asked confusingly. "K-Kathy?!" Lacy shouted as darkness clouded her view. "Wh-what the hell is going on?!" Lacy muttered as she tried to keep her voice lowered.

_"Well, well. It's starting already? How entertaining."_

Lacy put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly. "Stop! Stop this now! Get out of my head!" She yelled.

The chilling voice laughed evilly. "_I don't think so. My, my. Can't you even realize who I am by the sound of my voice?"_

Lacy started breathing faster. "Who.. No.. It can't be. You're from Black Butler.." Her voice drifted off as she widened her eyes.

_"..And?"_

"You're Claude.. Claude Faustus!" Her voice arose in panic at her sudden realization.

_"Correct. And you, my demonic friend, will be of great use to finally take Ciel Phantomhive's soul for myself. Have a nice trip.."_

"Wait! No! What are you saying?!" Lacy shrieked. Her heart beat faster and her vision grew foggy as she felt herself fall into everlasting darkness. "Stop.. She whispered drowsily as she closed her eyes and took a slow breath.

"My Lord, I'm assuming that she should be awake by now."

"Honestly, it's about time."

Lacy groaned at the sound of muffled voices around her. "Where am I..?" She asked as she slowly rose out of a large bed and held her head in her hands. "You're at the Phantomhive Estate at the moment." She heard a strong, male voice reply. "What?" Her vision cleared up and she looked up to see a tall butler wearing a black tailcoat. To the side, she could see a young boy with teal hair holding a cane in his right hand. "Did you not hear? My Lord, she seems to be quite incoherent," He whispered to the boy. "You are at the Phantomhive-"

"No, no. Just- how did I get here?"

The boy walked over and sighed. "We found you unconscious in our garden. A servant found you." Lacy scratched her head. "Phantomhive? Oh, you guys are just cosplayers! Man, your outfits are pretty accurate." Lacy exclaimed with a grin. "But, seriously, where am I?" The boy grew confused. "We just told you, you're at the Phantomhive Estate. In London." He added. "My Lord, might I suggest that I prepare some tea for you? Then you can talk more comfortably." The butler suggested. "Oh. That sounds fine. Come. I'll lead you to the living room." The boy said as he ushered Lacy out of the door. "So, might I ask what your name is?" He asked as they walked through the maze of halls. "Lacy. Lacy Hopkins." She answered. "It's good to meet you, Lacy. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Owner of the Funtom toy and confectionary company. My butler's name is Sebastian." He said proudly as he opened the door to a large room.

"Sit down," Ciel said as he took a seat on a cushioned chair. Lacy did the same and twiddled her thumbs. "Pardon my interruption, but I've brought the tea." Sebastian said as he opened the door and pushed a large cart near the table where Ciel and Lacy were sitting. "This is Earl Grey tea. How many lumps of sugar would you like?" Ciel looked up. "Three." Lacy brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Three please." Sebastian nodded as he started preparing the tea. "Of course."

"So, Lacy, where are you from?" Ciel asked. Lacy took a sip from the cup of tea Sebastian just handed her and sighed. "America. You know, Chicago." She replied. "I live in an apartment with my best friend Kathy. Don't know where she is though..." Lacy had a hint of worriment in her voice. "Chicago? I don't recall hearing about it." Ciel answered as he received the cup of tea from Sebastian. "It's a newly founded city, My Lord. Apparently founded in 1833. Only 55 years old." Lacy raised her eyebrow. "What? Then.. then it's the year.." Lacy counted on her fingers for a few seconds. "It's 1888! How-how in the name of-" She stood up furiously. "Is this some kind of trick?!" Ciel had a surprised look on his face. "What are you talking about?! You're acting as if you've time-traveled or some other ridiculous thing!"

"Maybe I did!" Lacy shouted. Her vision suddenly grew sharper and her head felt as if it was about to burst. "God dammit." She muttered as she sat down. Lacy looked up at Sebastian. The wary and somehow knowing look in his eyes made her feel as if she was somehow hiding a secret. "My Lord, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to consult with Miss Lacy in private." Ciel sighed. "Go ahead. I'll be in the study." Ciel slowly stood up and walked out of the room.

Sebastian closed and locked the wooden door. Lacy sighed drearily as she leaned against the wall. "What could you possibly want?" With an evil grin, Sebastian turned and pinned her to the wall. Lacy blushed and struggled against his iron grip. "The fuck was that for?! Let go!"

"I think I should be the one asking questions," He narrowed his eyes. "Miss Lacy."

"I told you to let go!" She raised her voice. "Not until I get the answers I'm looking for." Lacy glared at him and balled up her fists. "I know what you are. And you will never get your filthy hands on my young master-"

"What are you saying?! I don't even know _how_ I got here and you're just thinking that I'm going to-"

"That's absurd. Stop playing stupid with me and tell me the truth. Or else." He tightened his grip on her wrists.

Lacy winced then gave him a cold stare. "What the hell is your problem? I told you! I don't even know what's going on! Somehow I just fucking time-traveled from the damn year of 2013 and here I am! Jesus Christ.."

Lacy broke against his grip and started panting. "Fucking Claude Faustus told me that I would 'Be of great use to take Ciel Phantomhive's soul' in some fucked up dream, and after that, I fell through some goddamn darkness, and I ended up here! I left my best friend at home to encounter this shit! Do you think I asked to be pinned against the wall by some perverted spawn of the devil?! No!"

Sebastian staggered back and widened his eyes. A large shadow of black with a light shade of green around the edges surrounded Lacy. "I don't even want his damn soul! I don't even know if I'm a demon! And here you go, treating me like a piece of shitty demonic scum. Learn to be nicer to guests, would you?!" She yelled. Her eyes turned a bold color of fuchsia with black slits in the middle. Breathing heavily, she sat down and held her head in her hands.

"..You-you don't want to take the Young Master's soul?" Sebastian asked cautiously. "Why would I want it?!" Lacy snapped back. "You're a demon, aren't you?" Sebastian responded by sitting down in front of her. "I don't know.."

"It's proof by the color of your eyes. How do you feel?"

"Annoyed by you being a douche. And how my head feels like it's going to explode."

"There you go. You're probably in the earlier stages of demonhood. Your wings will sprout eventually." He replied.

"W-wings?! What are you talking about?!" Lacy had a look of disbelief on her face.

Sebastian sighed. "Don't you know? Demons are basically fallen angels, so of course you'll have wings. I'm assuming that you will be staying with us for a while, so I'll take you to a guest room." He stood up and opened the door.

"Shall we go, Miss Lacy?" Sebastian asked as he extended his hand toward the hallway.

**YEEEES~ FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED!**

**Jeez, Lacy, you're such a pottymouth. **

**Lacy: "Shut the hell up, would you?" **

***pokes* HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND FORGAVE ME FOR MAKING SUCH A TERRIBLE MESS WITH THE LUNA STORY! :D**

**HAVE A MAGICAL DAY! EEEHEHEHEHEEEHE**

**Review and tell me how it is so far! **

***flies away* PONPONWEIWEIWEIPONPONWEIPONWEIPONPON :D**


End file.
